1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control device, for switching between a first operation of compression-igniting a premixed gas in a combustion chamber and a second operation of forcibly igniting the premixed gas through a discharge unit in the combustion chamber.
2. Related Art
In related art, an internal combustion engine control device switches between a first operation of compression-igniting a premix gas in a combustion chamber and a second operation of forcibly igniting the premixed gas through a discharge unit in the combustion chamber. The internal combustion engine control device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Specifically, the internal combustion engine control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 switches between a self-ignition operation manner equivalent to the first operation and a spark ignition operation manner equivalent to the second operation. When the internal combustion engine control device switches to the spark ignition operation manner, a current actual fuel consumption rate and a reference fuel consumption rate under the assumption of switching to the self-ignition operation manner from the current operation state are calculated. Then, the internal combustion engine control device switches from the spark ignition operation manner to the self-ignition operation manner in the situation that the actual fuel consumption rate is greater than the reference fuel consumption rate.